Celeste Snape
by Hermile
Summary: Severus's daughter is sent to live with him, but strange things happen at Hogwarts. Could it have anything to do with the ring that is feeding Celeste's psychic power?


Celeste Snape wiped her eyes and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She was being sent to live with her father in England, because and anonymous Death Eater had attempted to murder her. So off she was to go live with her father, who she hadn't seen since she was five. Celeste was leaving behind her mother and her twin sister, Jana. Her and Jana had always stuck together. How was Celeste going to survive? The plane ride from Victoria, Canada, to Hogsmeade, England was very boring. Celeste spent most of her time forming a scrapbook made up of pictures of her and Jana. When Celeste arrived in Hogsmeade, she found she was quite nervous. It took her a minute to recognize her father. She couldn't ever remember seeing him this sad. "Hello, Celeste." He said. She nodded and said, "Hi, father." She wondered if she should hug him? As they walked to his house, neither of them said anything. When they got in the house Severus showed Celeste her room and said, "Tomorrow we will go shopping for your school supplies. Goodnight, Celeste." He left and closed the door. Celeste was angry. This man was supposed to be her father, but he was acting so stubborn! Frustrated, Celeste flung herself upon the bed, and started sobbing. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was downstairs trying to read a book. "Oh, screw it." He muttered, and threw the book across the room. He settled into a chair and thought about Celeste's mother, Scerdina. She and Severus had actually fought alongside Voldemort until that unforgettable day. Severus shuddered. He regretted ever giving Celeste that ring .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Okay, where shall we start?" Severus asked his daughter as the both of them looked up and down Hogsmeade Road. "Robes." Celeste said. As she got her measurements, Severus looked out the window. There he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger. "Okay, you're done." Announced the witch who was measuring Celeste. "Come back in about an hour to pick up your robes." Next Severus and Celeste entered the bookstore. Severus said,"Okay, I need to get some books, myself. Meet me here in fifteen minutes." He left. Celeste sighed and went to go pick out her books. "Hermione!" she heard a voice exclaim,"How many extra books do you need?" Celeste turned and saw a girl carrying twelve or so books. "Just a few more, Ron." The girl, Hermione, retorted. Next to the girl stood a boy that looked like . Harry Potter!! Celeste slowly made her way over towards the three, and accidentally, on purpose, bumped into him. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's okay," Harry smiled at her," Are you new?" "Yes, I'm a transfer student from Canada." She said," My name is Celeste Snape." "Snape?" Ron asked. "Yes, why?" "Well, uh, it's just that Snape is head of Slytherin House, which is the most unpopular house at Hogwarts. He's also the Potions Master, and bullies every house except Slytherin. He also has a bit of a grudge against me." Harry explained. "Oh," Celeste said. "It's okay." Hermione said,"Nobody will care. You seem pretty nice." She smiled at Celeste. Out of the corner of her eye, Celeste saw her father motion to hurry up. "Oh, I have to go." Celeste said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." Quickly she paid for her books and left.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As Celeste and Severus walked home, he told her, "Students don't start for a few more days, but I will take you in tomorrow. Being a new student, you will have to be Sorted. Most likely, you will be in Slytherin." Celeste nodded and went to her room. She spent most of the time staring at the ring on her finger. She never knew where she had got it from, and never took it off. Engraved upon it was the word, "Psi." Celeste wondered what it meant .  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Severus sat down in an easy chair and thought about Celeste and Jana. Scerdina had wanted them both to be Death Eaters, along with her and Severus. Only Jana had been interested, and Severus hadn't wanted Celeste to be evil. So Severus had transferred his psychic powers into a ring. He had given the ring to Celeste, hoping she would not be a Death Eater. When Scerdina had found out, she started screaming curses at Severus. As he made his way out of the house, she placed one more spell on him. The Bitterness Curse. The person under it's influence can no longer express happiness. Only bitterness. Much as he loved his daughter, Severus would never be able to show it, he thought as his eyes filled with tears. 


End file.
